


All That Glitters

by cheshirejin



Series: Beef Haus AU [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Eve, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How much trouble could Feliciano and Ludwig get into while decorating the tree on Christmas eve?</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiramaru7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiramaru7/gifts).



> This one is my holiday present for kira, she wanted some GerIta Beef Haus verse fun stuff so I tried my best to deliver.  
> It is also crossposted from lj's hentai-contest community winter hiatus challenge prompt "Icicles" which means it also had to fit within their word count limit.
> 
>  
> 
> Human names used.

Ludwig sat a bottle from the large batch of eierlikör he had made the day before on the table. Things were in order. There were cookies on a plate and the tree was in its stand, ready to be decorated. The ornaments were out of the closet, stacked neatly on the coffee table in the order in which they would be put on the tree, and the soft sound of some upbeat holiday music was playing. He turned to ask his best friend if he wanted a glass of the rich, German recipe eggnog when the sight before him brought him up short, and his right eye started to twitch. 

Feliciano was busy digging through a box from the bottom of the stack, the contents of the boxes above sloppily heaped back into them as they lay open on the couch and the floor in front of it. 

“Hey, Ludwig, I can’t find the icicles,” he said with the kind of innocent look that kept Ludwig from beating the crap out of him on a daily basis.

Icicles, frozen spikes of dripping ice, do I have any decorations like that? Ludwig thought to himself. 

Feliciano must have read the question in his expression because he clarified, “Icicles, you know, the long silvery tinsel stuff that makes the tree all magical and shiny like?”

“Oh, yes, there are some boxes of tinsel icicles in the bottom box, but we really should put them on the tree last for the best effect,” Ludwig was already trying to straighten out the contents of one of the boxes on the couch. He noticed that he would have to untangle the lights again as well, but at least it wasn’t as bad as last year. He was never going to try making feurzangenbowle while his friend was over again after that fiasco. 

“I don’t want it for the tree yet, silly, I want to tie some to the fan,” Feliciano said nodding toward the fan that Ludwig used to keep the air circulating in the living room, while pulling a small cardboard box out from under the other contents of the larger box he was rummaging through. 

Ludwig nodded, he wished he wouldn’t do such frivolous stuff sometimes, and he dreaded having to try and remove the tinsel from his old electric fan later, but it was not worth arguing and making Feliciano pout over it. “All right, just make sure you have turned the fan off before you go to tie the tinsel onto it,” he sighed, wondering why he felt compelled to state the obvious but he could just see Feliciano getting his hand caught in the fan blades if he didn’t.

“Good idea, that way the icicles don’t blow away if I let go of them by accident, yay!” Feliciano cheered, switching the fan off and quickly attached some of the long strands of silver tinsel to the cage around the blades. When that was done, he turned the fan back on and backed up to admire his handiwork. Unfortunately he forgot the coffee table was right behind him, sitting himself down hard on the end of it and tipping it up, just enough for the fan to catch an open box of loose glitter and blow it around the room, mostly on himself and Ludwig. 

Ludwig quietly surveyed the mess. Once he had taken a few deep breaths he quietly walked back over to the table and poured himself a large cup of eierlikör, downing it quickly then pouring another for himself and one for Feliciano, who looked like he was about to have a panic attack or something. Of course the mess was horrible, the lights were still tangled and glitter would be very hard to get out of the couch upholstery, but so far so good this year. No one needed the fire department. With a few more drinks, he would be able to handle this.

Gilbert let himself in, hanging his coat on the rack by the door and started to pull his boots off so he wouldn’t track mud into the house when the sight before his eyes registered on his brain. 

There was Feliciano, wearing nothing but red silky looking boxers and a long strand of gold tinsel garland wrapped around his waist and up over his back to make a kind of boa around his neck. He was dancing in undulating movements that would have looked at home in an Arabian harem. Gilbert’s brother, Ludwig was dancing next to him, wearing who knows what along with his iron cross pendant and hip waders. Both were covered in glitter and moving to the beat of ‘German Sparkle Party’. Gilbert grabbed out his phone to take a few pictures and start inviting his friends. This was going to be one of the best holiday seasons ever, he could just feel it.


End file.
